


the perfect side kick

by dontgotothenetherworld



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld
Summary: reader is a black belt who is feeling insecure about her sidekick, and lydia helps her feel better about it. originally posted to my tumblr of the same username on mar. 26, 2020.
Relationships: Lydia Deetz/Reader
Kudos: 3





	the perfect side kick

**Author's Note:**

> this is for me, but y’all are just allowed to read it. i recently got my third degree black belt and woo i am struggling with this new form. basically “reader” (me) is really hard on themself for their side kick bc they just keep falling, and lyds reminds them that what they’re doing is fckin impressive. (this fic is basically just to remind me of that lol)
> 
> 988 words
> 
> cw: femreader.

one, two thr- shit.  
this new form was killing you. not even five moves- wait no, it’s exactly five moves- in and you felt like you were failing. you know that you can’t hold yourself to this high of a standard. you learned the first few moves less than an hour ago, you’re doing fine.  
but you’ve been doing side kicks for years now, you’d think they’d be better.  
you sighed.  
”quitting already?” teased your girlfriend, lydia.  
”yup.” you collapsed on the floor. “after a good six, or is it seven… six years of taekwondo, i will be riding it from my life completely because i have suddenly lost the ability to do one of the most basic kicks.”  
”front kick? round kick?” lydia asked. you shook your head. “side kick?” you nodded. “side kicks always seemed the hardest of those three.” lydia thought out loud.  
”they are, but they’re still part of the basics.” you groaned.  
”you’re a third degree now, surely it’s some sort of fancy sidekick. let me see what it is.”  
you begrudgingly stood up. you demonstrated the kick, technically kicks, for lydia. starting the kick, you were already balancing with one knee in the air, then you shot your leg out for a fast side kick, and quickly rechambered for a second, three second long side kick. it’s supposed to be three seconds. it usually takes at least double that for you to gain your balance. then, you’re supposed to hold your leg out for another two seconds, before bringing it back in.  
”i was right! it is a fancy kick!” lydia exclaimed. “it’s not the side kick that you’re having problems with, it’s your balance.” after a year of dating, lydia had picked up on some of the fundamentals of your techniques. she considered herself an expert, despite not being able to do it herself.  
”it’s really not.” you muttered to yourself. fancy kicks were spins and jumps, not tensions.  
lydia suddenly had an idea, “how about you teach me a side kick! not your super mega fancy one, of course, but the basic one.”  
you shrugged, “why not.” you pointed at the wall, “stand over there.” lydia raised an eyebrow. “it’s for balance, ya dummy.”  
you stood facing her, and placed a hand on the wall. “so first, you want to bring your knee up, pull it as close to the wall as you can, keeping your leg parallel with the floor, that’s called the chamber.  
lydia contorted her body, bending over her leg. you couldn’t tell if she was doing this so you would point out the flaws in what she was doing rather than what you were doing, or if she genuinely thought this was right.  
”straighten you back, like this. yeah, there it is.” lydia dropped her leg to the ground once she got the chamber right. you forgot that normal people can’t hold their leg up that long, oops. “okay, so after the chamber, you execute. so you want to just straighten your leg out- yes, lydia i know you can’t be straight, but your leg can.”  
lydia closed her mouth. she went back to the chamber, then executed. her toes were facing nearly straight up. she looked to you for approval, before dropping her leg to the floor. you cringed at the lack of rechamber.  
”that’s pretty close, but your foot was like this,” you held your hand at a 45 degree angle, “and it should be like this.” you held your hand parallel to the floor. “try it again.”  
lydia heavily chambered, and, rather slowly, shot her foot out, as you had described it.  
”okay, hold it out for a second. from there, you’ll bring your leg back to the chamber position, this is called the rechamber, and return is putting it back on the floor.”  
”that’s it? i did a side kick?” lydia asked.  
it was a bad side kick, but everyone’s gotta start somewhere. “yeah!” you smiled. “try it again, so the movement becomes more natural.  
lydia repeated the kick a few more times, each still pretty robotic looking, but gradually less so.  
”okay and if you want to go for height, and, no offense, you need to be going for height, you want to turn this bottom foot to be facing the wall. that’s called the pivot.”  
”ignoring the bullying, yes i would like to kick higher.” she followed your instructions. “is it alright that i’m leaning into the wall?”  
”yeah, that’s normal. in order to stay balanced, your upper body should lean.” you demonstrated the highest kick you could, where your upper body was running near parallel to the floor. it wasn’t a remarkably high kick, but you were proud of it.  
lydia clapped. she went back to work trying to perfect her kick.  
”do you want to try it without the wall for support?”  
”… not really.” you grabbed lydia’s hands and dragged her into the center of the room, then took a step back.  
she kicked, and it was probably her best yet. the actual motion was really fluid, she got pretty good height, and it seemed powerful.  
you clapped. “i would not want to be in front of that kick!” you laughed.  
-lydia suddenly had a spark in her eyes. “i have an idea, i’ll be right back!” she ran out of her room, and presumably downstairs.  
you shrugged and went back to your kick. you were able to balance this time, probably because you weren’t so tense. the kick was still not up to your standard, but better at least.  
lydia came running back into her room and slammed the door. she locked it, and then leaned against it.  
another pair of footsteps came running behind her, and then a pounding on the door. “lydia, you little bastard!” screamed beetlejuice.  
you tried to hold back laughter, but then you caught eyes with lydia, and you couldn’t stop laughing.


End file.
